Dragon Ball: It Comes (SSJJ)
Dragon Ball: It Comes is a Fan-Short Story, that centres the 7 year gaps between the Cell Games Saga, and Great Saiyaman Saga. It takes place 4 years after the defeat of Cell, and a 14-Year Old Gohan whom is trying to fit study with training. Plot It set in Age 772, and an Alien known as It with the power to change It's size; planning to go to Earth, and use its abilities to destroy it. 4 years after Cell's defeat Gohan is studying during the day, and later at midnight he trains with Piccolo whom comments that if he is starting to lose shape as he is training as much as he should. Gohan now has a new looking, and wears his outfit from the Cell Games, but with a son insignia on it. Meanwhile in a distant galaxy; a planet implodes, and an alien home enlarges himself to the size of Goku with an evil smirk appears, and unusual appearance. Jiya appears and fights the alien, but the alien manages to overpower him, and defeats with a punch to the gut after becoming the size of an ant. On Mountainside on Earth; Krillin watches 18, and 17 train with each other, and contemplates about joining them. As he moves to fly over he is kicked in back of the head, and sent flying to ground. The alien resizes into his proper sizes, and 17 demands to know who he is. It identifies it's name as It, and explains that It's 4D appearance to the fact it comes from a different dimension, and alters its form to a 3D appearance. It proceeds to attack 17, and manages to land a blow on him. It is attacked by 18, and Krillin, but it shrinks to a 3D Micro Form, and manages to dodge it. It than kicks 17 sending him flying, and knocks out both Krillin, and 18. Jiya arrives on Earth at behest of Jaco, and meets with Bulma. He explains that a 4D Being has entered the 3D World, and is trying to implode planets. Bulma listens as Jiya explains that he can shrink, and go different levels from the size of an ant to a subatomic level. Bulma with the help off Jiya creates a devices that helps them see even the smallest of objects, and prepares to help him fight. It enters the Capsule Corp sensing a Dragon Ball, and aims to go after it. Bulma hits it with a fly swatter, and sends him through a window. Jiya uses his Ray Gun, and attempts to hit him, but It's size works against him. It hits Bulma in the knee, and knocks her over while Jiya throws a weight at it, but It evades the weight. It picks up a large barbell, and swings it at Jiya. It than blasts Jiya, and Bulma away with Ki Blast, and goes after the Dragon Ball, however Vegeta steps in. It shrinks, and attacks Vegeta, but he simply walks away making It hit the wall instead. It sees Gohan with the Dragon Ball, and flies after him. Piccolo flies over Gohan, and Gohan turns to face It. It punches Gohan, but Gohan manages to recover. Gohan tries to attack It, but It's size works against him. It returns to its original 4D Micro form, and assaults Gohan. It proves to be much stronger while in it's 4D form, and uses an energy sphere known as Spherinder Ball. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and attacks it. It is completely outmatched by Gohan as Super Saiyan 2. Gohan unleashes a Super Masenko, and hits It, and heavily damages him. Gohan tries to blast It with a Kamehameha, but it escapes. Meanwhile, Vegeta is angered by It's attack on Bulma, and goes to find it only to find himself knocked out by Ki Blast by It. It appears in his normal form, and transforms into his Planetary Form. Piccolo, Krillin whom has a Breathing Apparatus, 18, and 17 arrive to assist Vegeta, and they all fly into the stratosphere to battle It. It is now even more powerful than before, and manges to swat the Z-Fighters back to the ground. Master Roshi takes the Dragon Ball from Gohan, and prepares to summon Shenron. Krillin, and 18 use energy blast barrages allowing Vegeta to fire his Final Flash, but It manages to swat all three away. It explains that it was created as some sort of mutant in the 4D world, allowing it to utilizes all forms of Size Manipulation. It explains that it has no idea what it is, and doesn't know if it is a male or female. 18 fires her High-Pressure Energy Wave at It, but it has no effect. It attempts to kill 18 with a Planet Spherinder Ball, but Krillin uses himself as Wall of Defence to sacrifice himself. Krillin falls lifelessly back to Earth, and 18 shocked goes after him. 17, Piccolo, and Vegeta remain behind to fight It, and it manages to defeat them. Gohan arrives as a Super Saiyan 2, and begins fighting. Master Roshi uses the ask Shenron to increase Gohan's power, but he can only do it temporarily. Gohan continues to fight, and uses a Super Masenko on It. He than receives the power boost increasing his power, and destroys It with a High-Pressure Masenko. Characters Major *Gohan (SSJJ) *It (SSJJ) *Vegeta (SSJJ) *Piccolo (SSJJ) *Bulma (SSJJ) *Jiya (SSJJ) *Lazuli (SSJJ) *Lapis (SSJJ) *Krillin (SSJJ) Supporting *Chi-Chi (SSJJ) *Master Roshi (SSJJ) *Goten (SSJJ) *Trunks (SSJJ) *Shenron Mentioned *Goku (SSJJ) Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Super Perfect) *Gohan vs. Piccolo *Jiya vs. It (Base/Micro Form) *Lazuli vs. Lapis *Krillin, Lazuli, and Lapis vs. It (Micro Form/3D Form/3D Micro Form) *Bulma, and Jiya vs. It (3D Micro Form) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. It (3D Micro Form/Micro Form) *Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan), Lazuli, and Lapis vs. It (Planetary Form) *Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan), and Lapis vs. It (Planetary Form) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. It (Planetary Form) Category:Fan Fiction